Better Days, Chapter 3
by Laila999
Summary: Yay For dreams! and freaking OWWWWW! e e'


She sighed. It was dark outside ,as the brunette sat at her computer. She typed away at her bills , which were due tommorow. She let out a exhausted yawn. Even though she was tired , she couldnt fall asleep. The dream from the previous night hovered darkly in her mind. She yawned again. " Oh god.." she said. Her eyes fluttering from loss of sleep. " Must...not...fall.." she yawns some more. " asleep!" She said. She rubbed her eyes deciding to watch her favorite movie from when she was little. "Hotel Transylvania ". She also grabbed some popcorn , and some coffee- even though she HATED coffee- too keep her awake. She smiled as she ate her popcorn. " Mmm. Low calories " she giggled in delight. She yawned her head on her arm. " Mustn't..fall.." she said to herself again, but now it was harder to keep awake. Her eyes blurred up as she said softly. " dont..fall...dont...fall..." she said her arm collapsing , her eyes shutting gently. " Asleepppp...~" She said, her words slurred as she dreamed.

In her endless dreaming , she never thought of what dreams she would have. So she was surely suprised, and somehow at the same time not surprised when Wheatley was the first thing to pop into her mind.. as she dreamed of one of her favorite adventures...which was a hallarious one at that..

It was after Toby tried to leave , and Wheatley went after him. She let out a snicker , turning into a laughter. Nearby ZoicZeph glared to her. " Whats so funny? " She said she heard Wheatley and spotted from the cornor of her eye. " Oh god!" He cried as she listened , not paying attention to Zeph. " Hey oi! Oi! Watch where your swinging that pick mate!". Before finnaly zoning back in. She remembered the question and snickered some more. " I just thing rage-quits are hallarious." She said softly. " I see..." Zeph said, a sortv'e derped face on. She then heard a crash and Wheatley then screaming , brining both of their attention to the portal. " I thought i told yo- OH GOD!" Wheatley cried out , before a massive explosion from a creeper sended him rolling back over. " Pfftt..and stuff like that." she said , letting out a snort of a laugh. Of course though , fate hating her that day a creeper happened to be behind her. She glares back. And says quertly, " oooh fuck." and BOOM! With a loud explosion.

Silverclaw , of course being sarcastic about everything , says with a smug look on her face says " Karma came back for you."" Yea yea screw you." Laila retorted back to her. Moments later Wheatley rolls over to her , bumping gently into her cheek. " Oh...Oh sorry! " He says softly " Im kinda lacking arms right now. . . ". At this point she didnt even give 2 fucks about him. " Yea yea whatever. " She mumbles. He gives a slightly nervous laugh. " Heh...a l-little too close for MY comfort." He mumbles. She rolled her eyes shoving him off. As silverclaw turns into her humane form and helps Laila up. " You okay?" She says to her. " Im fine im fine!" she said dusting off her pants , covered in dust. Behind her wheatley continued rolling. "Im rolling...rolling...gone. Wait! catch me! CATCH ME!" He appeared from no-where and grabbed him. Though when she snickered in delight... SLAM! A kick into the shins. " OW!" She cried weakly. Even though at her age , she was a bit..well , chubby, her legs were only skin and bone. She became very agressive , slamming Zeph right in the crotch in anger. "Seriously...Seriously? " She says with a grunt. She then showed the prongs on her cape. " Im an apprentice of Batman Hel-loo!" She said sortve bragishly. An eerie silence filled the room , as she glared to Silver , who was glaring to zeph with a ' What..the..fuck. ' face. " Wow...Just...wow. " Wheatley said softly. He was the first one to break the silence. Zeph who was near her at the time gave her a glare , before socking her - Right in her eye - and walked away. " AGGGH! " She cried grabbing onto her bleeding eye. " MY EYE!" She fell over , her legs giving in , and she whimpered softly from the searing pain in her eye. ZoicZeph , not even giving a crud of her cries , continued on walking. By this point , Laila had enough of her friends rude behavior. She , at the time being a cat , transformed into her human form. Her brown hair , at her shoulders. Her eye was black-and-blue , and was still slightly bleeding. " OH THATS IT!" She cried. She ran to zeph , tackling her and punching her in anger. " Intresting. " She says , going kangaroo style and kicking her off. " Feline Humans. " And whips the blood from her now bleeding lip. She pulls a smug-ass smile and throws down a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears , Zeph was gone. She growls "FUCK!" and runs around looking for ZoicZeph. " Get back here bitch!". Even though she already knew she wasnt going to find her. Laila pulls out her special drawing pencil , what she uses to sketch her mind , into life. She smils drawing a portal , of course , to find zeph. " I LOVE my drawing pencil." She says and hugs her pencil in joy before stepping through the portal.

A dim light shone through the room. Zeph , who was typing at a GINORMOUS computer and Wheatley sitting nearby. One of the plates on the ceiling fall upon him with a shatter. " Oh god!" he says. " Are you done yet!? This place is FALLING APART!" He cried. Zeph glared back to her and Wheatley , obviously trying not to curse at them both. " No! Shutup gosh! " She cried before glaring to her. " And Wind , " She says. Windsoul was her warrior cat name ,and zeph at the time not even knowing her real name. " Make yourself useful , and fix Wheatley's eye , then you can beat me up." She said. Laila honestly realised by then she wasnt as mad , watching as the room surrounding them fell apart. She ran over until is beside wheatley. Somehow realising she was in her cat form AGAIN , she turned into her human form. " W-what happened? " she said. Her glasses were smashed aswell , taking them off and sticking into her shirt poket. " I...well , kinda fell...smashed my lense.." He said. She felt sorry for the core for once, and lets out a soft whimper. " It'll be alright." She says softly. Meanwhile pulling out her tools and getting to work on fixing the lense. " Yes it will...nothing to worry about...NOTHING..at all..." He says softly. He sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself. She nods , half paying attention as she fixes the lense. " Careful please!" He says. " I know." She says with a crooked smile. " Really? Oh thank god!" He says joyfully. She nods putting finishing touches. " Almost...done..." She mumbles. He sighs " O-okay." But right after she smiles. " Done! Success! " She cries gleefully. " Can i blink..or would it hurt?" He asked me. " It should be fine Wheatley." She said to him. He smiles giving a test by blinking a couple of times before responding. " Great! Just like new! " He said excitedly. "Thanks luv~!" and hugs the brunette. "D-Did i just-" He says for a moment before letting go. " Heh..." He says softly. They both give a slight blush during the awkward moment. " Uhhhm heehe.." Laila stammers. Wheatley gives a nervous smile , right after Zeph throwing helmets to them. " Put these on , its gonna get a bit bumpy!". The blue core slips his helmet on in silence. Laila giving a glare to him , gulping as she puts her helmet on , and pulling the strap on tightly. " Ooohhh god.." She says to herself. . . Wheatley clings onto Laila's arm " im scared..." He said, right before something exploded nearby. " VERY scared..." he says , clinging on tightly. She shuddered nervously. " I am too..." She admitted , and clung onto wheatley aswell. Zeph lets out a snort as he rolls her eyes. " Wimps.." she mutters to herself , turning back to the computer. She lets out a nervous whimper , as a pannel from the ceiling falls right infront of the two very nervous beings. Laila lets out a squeaky cry and clings tighter onto the blue core beside her. He mumbles something in a attempt to not only calm her, but himself aswell. " Okay, okay. D-don't panic! Uhhh, I'm sure they have it all under control! No need to panic, absolutely no need to.". In this case , she thought they were going to die here. Though none the less , started to hum a soft song to reassure herself.

As as quickly as the chaos arrived , it abruptidly stopped. Wheatley mumbles something to himself quietly. " Oh, that's just great, isn't it? " Before a rock falls onto his head. " Ow!" Laila quietly thinks to herself. " karma..." and then looks up to wheatley. " Y-You ok?" she asked him. He rubs his head as he responds quite annoyed " Fine, just fine.. ". Though she felt as though she was 6 , persistant , and worried as hell. " I-is it over?..." She asked him , her voice stammered , as though she could cry at any moment. He looked up a moment before responding. " I-I'm pretty sure it's done... ". She sighed , still shuddering , then noticed she wasnt the only one worried that it might just start up again. Wheatley was just as shaky beside her! She glared to him , and made a attempt to calm down her friend. " I-its ok now Wheatley!" She said quietly. He closed his eyes , whimpering to himself as he said in a soft , low voice. " t's alright... nothing bad... nothing bad... nothing bad...". It was horrifying , and she felt like she was in a horror movie. She nodded as though she agreed with him. Even though they said it was ok ,they both were TERRIFYED , that somehow...it would be back. Maybe soon.

Wheatley opened his eyes a moment later. "Okay... were's Zoic? " He said glaring around the room. Curiosity also got the better of her , as she recovered once more from shock. She looked around , looking for the famliliar person. "zoic? the heck are you?!" She said , though getting no answer. Wheatley dug through one of his pokets , moments later pulling out a walkie-talkie. " Try this!" He said handing it to her. She nods turning it on before hesitating to speak. " Well?! TALK!" He cried. " I know i know SUUUSH! " She says softly. She put the communicator to her ear turning it on to speak. "zoic...zoic you there?" She said , pushing her glasses onto her head. The blue sides shined through a mirror nearby. A couple of noises from the other side later before zeph responded. " Yes. Why you ask, Sliver?" She sighed. She called her another name. Again. She finnaly spoke into it " call me Laila. Anyway where the heck are ya?!" She retorted into the phone. " Have no idea." Zeph responded after a while. Smack. Facepalm."ill get to you ina sec mk? " She said into it quertly. Then sighed. She heard more cracks before she heard zeph again. "No, wait. I know were I am." Gangnam Style played in the backround. " Im ina music video." A pause floated around. In which case Laila was processing what the hell what going on. She finnaly spoke ironicaly " ...oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkk theeeeeeennn...mmoooving on...". She sighed. Life wasnt ever normal for her , was it? " Uhhm..." Wheatley said in the backround. More or less of a pause in the air where she just sighed, facepalmed , and moved on. " Well. " I said in annoyance. Wheatley was beside me now , and spoke into the walkie-talkie " How did you get there... exactly? " He asked curiously. " Donno." Zeph said in a calm voice. " Well, THAT'S sure helpful!" Wheatley said. Laila sighed , rolling her eyes and yawning. This was getting REEEEEEEEEEEAALLLLY boring.

"Hmm." Wheatley said , lost in thought , then cried " I have a idea!" " Ooookayy?" The brunnete said. She was only half paying attention. Wheatley meanwhile ran to the computer and started typing random stuff. " Ahhhhhgggg! HACK! " He said , concentrated on the task at hand. She walks over , lost in her own mind. " Uhhh.. password password..password.." He muttered under his breath , staring at the computer. While lost in her own little world , Laila just stayed silent , and kept to herself. " Uhhhh.. mind helping? I could use some help..." He said turning to her. She snaps back to reality and nods with a slight shrug. " Hmm... have any ideas what she might use? OH! " He cried typing in something. The computer accepted the password and moments later the desktop had appeared. He smiled and cried out half joyfully , half horrifyingly " I HACKED! I LEGITIMATELY HACKED!" He laughed ...and cried. All at the same time. " Oh, god!" He said still laugh-crying. She smirked , not surprised at how he reacted. " Yes!" he cried giving his last joyful fistpump into the air. Then continued onto the computer. "Okay, back to business." he said. He manages to get to where Zeph last was and then looks confused as ever. " Hmmm.." he says under his breath. Laila meanwhile , also stares at the screen. " Hmm." she also says . He scratches the back of his neck , giving up " How does this work, exactly? " he asked her. Since she was a computer pro , she smiled. " I think... if not correct... you do uhh... something like this.." and clicks a couple of stuff."Hmmm... I see..." He says , slightly impressed of the skill. She smiles, for some reason excited at the fact he might have been impressed by her skill with computer hacks and such. " click this file here. " She said pointing to one of the main files. He glares around for the mouse , not noticeing it was beside him most of the time. " Lets see.. flat bit... desk... monitor... were is the mouse? ". She snickers pointing to his side. He could be really funny , even when he wasnt trying! " Oh!" He said , grabbing the mouse and clicking the file. She nods , smiling in satisfaction " good now click this icon here. " she said , and pointed to a red icon nearby. " Ive never hacked...but im good with computers , compute?" She said , and laughed at her own joke. Wheatley looked to her, confused. A laugh slowly turned into an awkward laugh as she stopped. Laila blushes at her dorkiness before muttering " ehh...heh ..computer jokes... " " Oh! " He said before clicking the red icon to continue. " Be careful!" Laila cried as she looked at a couple icons. "this part can make the system blow... carefully now click this one here" She points to a blue one,"it'll make it so you get around that file and move on." Wheatley looked and scratched his head , worried to the moon and back. " Uhhh.. y-you said It would... " He gulps before continueing , " E-explode?". She sighed " only if you click this file " she said pointing to a purple one. He shuddered in his chair , obiously worried about exploding. He starred wide eyed at the screen before continuing " Uhhh... I-I'm not fond of exploding. So.. uh could you..." He studdered. The brunette nodded in sympathy grabbing the mouse " i got it... " She said clicking on a couple of files. He sighs , relieved to have not do that. " I don't do good under pressure... I'm just glad that I didn't press the file while talking to you." He said turning to her. She smiled " Yea." was all she said. He watches nearby as she continues to click the files. She sighed clicking on a bunch of files. At one point , a bored wheatley looked to the screen. " What does this do? " He asked trying to grab the mouse to click on the file. " Wheatley DONT!" She cried.

But then , something happened. The world- black around her. She realized she was waking up and sighed to herself. That..was one freaky dream. She raised her head after opening her eyes. " uuugh...my head. " She said. She sighed getting dressed. She smiled. Time to go grocery shopping. And she needed...ALOT. She slipped on her coat and shoes , heading outside... to a massive blizzard. She sighed. " I need food. " She said to herself hopping into the car and heading out into the white snow.


End file.
